ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kabal
How Kabal joined the Tourney Kabal was first introduced in Mortal Kombat 3, sporting long, black hair, Hookswords, and a respirator. He was a mysterious chosen warrior who survived an attack from one of Shao Kahn's extermination squads. His origin was unknown, however, his ending reveals he was actually a member of the Black Dragon. At the time of his introduction, he appeared as a force for good, but has since reverted to his evil ways, planning to place himself as the head of the new Black Dragon clan. In Mortal Kombat (2011), Kabal is once again good, although his past as a Black Dragon member was mentioned by Kano after Kano fixes him with his respirator and improvements. Before his disfigurement by Kintaro's flames, he was a police officer partnered up with Kurtis Stryker. Upon hearing of demon appearances in Earthrealm, Kabal went to investigate, on his own terms. He found the cause to be Shura. How to unlock *Clear a Master Order on Hard or higher with Stryker. *Play 1721 matches For both methods, you must fight Kabal at the Refugee Kamp. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Kabal by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kabal, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the ex-Black Dragon thug and hooksword user of justice, Kabal!" He will be seen left of Fei-Yen Kn, below Koro-sensei and above Jet (The Last Airbender). Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has his hookswords crossed together. After the announcer calls his name Kabal dashes very quickly to the camera and swings his hookswords saying "I'm a freak!" Special Moves Gas Blast (Neutral) Kabal fires a purple projectile from his mask. Nomad Dash (Side) Kabal runs forward at a very fast speed past his opponent, leaving them spinning into a dizzy state. Nomad Slash (Up) Kabal jumps into the air doing two slashes with his hookswords. Tornado Slam (Down) Kabal takes both hookswords and slashes in front of him, if the opponent is in range, they will be hooked. He then spins the hookswords, spins the opponent around, and slams them on the ground. Hook Up (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Fatality from Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat 2011 respectively. Kabal kicks his foe into the air and slices them in half with his hooksword, with their head impaled on the hooksword upon impact. It Takes Guts (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Kabal stabs his hookswords into his opponent's intestines and rips them out. Then as they fall to the ground, he puts his swords on the ground with the blades above and the opponent falls into the swords, stabbing both shoulder blades. Victory Animations #Kabal quickly takes out his hookswords and slashes them past each other, then pierces one quickly outward and quickly sets them in a pose saying "And I thought I was a freak!" #Kabal takes a deep breath and blows air out of his mask then says "Don't let the mask fool ya!" #Kabal quickly dashes through and swings his hookswords about then sheathes them and says "Starting to feel like the old days, only faster!" On-Screen Appearance Kabal dashes at a fast pace to his starting point and says "Let's see what you're made of." Trivia *Kabal's rival is Yomi's cloned son, Shura and his second rival is Buffaloman, the charging-bull Chojin wrestler. *Kabal shares his English voice actor with Travis Touchdown. *Kabal shares his Japanese voice actor with Garrus Vakarian. *Kabal shares his French voice actor with Cloudjin and Heavy Mole. *Kabal shares his German voice actor with Binyah Binyah and Mr. Tenagain. *Kabal shares his Mandarin Chinese actor with Mordin Solus, Quan Chi and Machamp. *Most of Kabal's playable appearances in the Mortal Kombat franchise of Kabal as a starter, but he needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes